


Absolutely Smitten

by SeoulJin



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HAHAHAHHAHA, I'm Sana, M/M, Seokjin-centric, dodie clark - Freeform, dont be fooled, hahahah, its not what you think, seokjin is a cutie, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulJin/pseuds/SeoulJin
Summary: She's absolutely smitten but what about him?(IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my other fics. Please read this and I'm gonna try my best to update every week. A cliche but not so cliche High School AU fic HAHAHHAHAAHHAAHHA.

It was four months since I first saw him, and it has been four months since I knew that he would be the love of my life. His name? Kim fucking Seokjin. I can’t even explain how beautiful he is, God, his soft black locks, his eyes—soft big brown expressive eyes, his skin so fair—so delicate—so smooth I can just cry because of it, his body so beautiful Adonis is ashamed—slim but firm muscles (oh gosh hit me), and, wait for it because it will just be better, his shoulders—his bloody shoulders as wide as the ocean’s expanse. Those shoulders—I can just live on it and be drowned in his scent, and I will be satisfied for life. And let’s not forget his lips. HIS LIPS. His holy lips are like the lovechild of Aphrodite and Ares—so sweet and so pretty but oh so deadly and oh so sinful. Plump lips, soft lips, red lips, pretty lips on mine—yep I officially lost my sanity.

And as beautiful as his shell is his beautiful core—I mean not in a sexual way—his uhm well—he is simply an angel! So kind, so sweet, and so soft spoken, but also so dorky. I’ve heard his jokes and as much as I love him, his jokes are horrible— kidding! It’s actually oddly amusing that he can come up with new jokes in such a short time span. He’s also so talented and smart (I mean, he’s not the smartest but he’s trying!). His voice is like all things sweet put together, his imperfectly beautiful fingers can make the guitar and piano hum the sweetest tunes. He’s so cute I just want to tie him on a be—wait what? 

Anyway, he’s perfect and all that but no one—literally no one can just stay with him for more than 5 minutes besides those six-ugly-good-for-nothing bastards (I’m lying—they are actually talented and handsome and smart and rich and perfect but they’re just too mean). They don’t let anyone near Seokjin. They would always do something to distance him from others.

“Ah, Seokjin sunbae-nim can you help me with something?” a petite sophomore asked him. Seokjin just smiled and nodded. He then took the paper the girl was holding, “What do you need help for?”. The girl is blushing furiously now but oh wait am I seeing what I think I am seeing? “I just actually wanted to tell you that I l—“ the girl was harshly shoved away. “Jinnie hyung! We we’re looking for you! I—uhm—wanted to show you guys my new moves,” the boy excitedly said. Well let’s just conclude that he’s lying and just wanted to stop the girl from confessing to Seokjin. “Oh really? Okay I’ll go now but I just gotta help this girl, yeah?” Jin said to him, but he’s not buying it, “But Jinnie, I worked so hard for it!”. Jin suddenly smacked his shoulders that made the boy wince, “Brat, I told you to call me hyung! Aish, you boys don’t really respect me huh?” Jin continued ranting about the boys but the boy was successful from pulling him away from the sophomore. The girl was now biting her lips—almost looking like she’s about to cry, and the boy just made it worse by looking back and smirking at her. The girl can’t hold it in and screamed in frustration, “PARK JIMIN!!”. I looked at the two boys walking and saw Jimin laughing madly and Jin looking back confusedly, Jimin noticed that Jin looked back that’s why he started tugging Jin’s hand and intertwining his hands with him. See what I told you? His friends are like wolves in a sheep’s clothing. They are devils, but Jin is not even aware of it.

“Sana, you look stupid,” another devil said to me. “Shut up,” I frowned deeper. “Oh let me guess, It’s about Seokjin again, right?” she said nudging my stomach. I suddenly nodded and hugged her tight, “Mina! What do I do? I don’t have a chance with him! His guard dogs are always beside him 24/7 and you know it’s true because they all live with each other. I don’t even know how he can manage to breathe,” I cried in despair. “I mean, I guess he just loves all of them,” Mina shrugged, and I suddenly panicked. “What if they’re secretly in a polyamorous relationship? I wouldn’t even be surprised if that’s true! Have you seen Jungkook’s googly eyes towards him? It’s disgustingly endearing oh my gosh,” I cried harder. Someone suddenly pinched my cheek that made me yelp, “Are you having another ‘Jin breakdown’?” she mocked with exaggerated air quotation marks. “Nayeon! You’re not helping!” Mina scolded but Nayeon just grinned. I slumped down and just sighed in despair. I’m so growing old alone.

The next day I was still moping, who am I kidding? I’m probably gonna be sulky until Kim Seokjin notices and talk to me—which will be never. I’m gonna be sad forever. I’m just gonna be a nun, that’s better, right? I’m pathetic. “Sana! Cheer up, what’s wrong with you?” Jihyo, our class president, asked me. “She’s just sad ‘again’ because of Seokjin,” Nayeon mock whispered. “I-I mean who wouldn’t. No one can even be friends with him,” Tzuyu said that surprised all of us. I turned my back to her and exclaimed, “What?”. She looks like a truck hit her and stammered in panic, “It’s just that he’s a nice guy and I want to be friends with him but I can’t.” Others nodded in agreement, but I just pointed my wand pen to her, “You sure you’re not attracted to him?” she nodded but stopped midway as if she’s about to take it back. “Ah no no! Shh! Remember ‘bros before hoes’!” I poked her nose. “Sana! That’s the bro code, we’re girls! And besides, Seokjin is not a hoe, right?” Mina said and I made a noise in agreement, but Momo suddenly stood up, “Mina! You’re being sexist!”. Mina looked baffled and let out a confused, “what”. Oh my gosh, they’re going to start again. Jihyo just sighed and the others rolled their eyes, but I’m too sulky to listen to their childish banter. Dahyun noticed that I was about to leave and asked me where I’m going, “to the library,” I replied and she just furrowed her brows in confusion. “But you don’t go there! You hate the library,” she told me. I frowned, “Can’t a girl change hobbies?” and I just ran.

Okay. I totally remembered why I hate the library. There’s so much books and books means words and words means reading and I hate reading! I’m probably just gonna sleep here and continue my moping. Unicorns, pink, pretty, Seokjin. I was having the best sleep of my life until…

“Hey, miss wake up,” someone tapped my shoulders. I tried to blink my eyes and released an inaudible “what”. “Uh you kinda need to wake up, unless you want to cut classes but that’s bad and I’m friends with the Student Council President and I’m like the Vice President, so that’s really bad…” he started mumbling and I just couldn’t keep up so I just opened my eyes. And oh my gosh. God is good.

“Kim Seokjin sunbae-nim?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Sana?


End file.
